To Stay or Not?
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: After Jenny gives him the chance of his own team and McGee makes him doubt his leadership skills, can Tony make the decision to go or not?


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is my first NCIS fanfiction and I know it's based on an older episode but I've just recently done the one to six marathon for season seven being aired on British T.V and this is what it triggered in my head! Based off season four, episode one "Singled Out"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[To Stay or Not?]<strong>

* * *

><p>The words that McGee had said to him that day were playing over in Tony's mind as he sat down on his couch with a lukewarm bottle of beer in one hand, a bowl of popcorn in the other and Magnum P.I's soothing voice on the television but that didn't mean he was watching it. The beer had only a sip missing from it, the popcorn had only lost a handful and Tony wouldn't be able to tell you what case he was watching because the words from McGee were the only thing on his mind.<p>

How could Probie doubt the fact that he could run his own team? Tony had done a good job while Gibbs had been away. Or so he'd thought. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he'd not done such a good job after all. So then why would Jenny be offering him his own team? The chance to be what Gibbs' had taught him to be. Why was he thinking about it? Why wasn't he jumping at the chance to run his own team? It was what he'd always wanted, right?

He sighed as he looked over the folder that Jenny had given him and looked at the backgrounds of the three agents that would be working underneath him. He couldn't help but smile at the similarities but yet the differences as well between the three agents that he'd never met and the agents that worked under Gibbs.

Everyone knew that they were the best team. They had the mechanic's to work. The assassin, the playboy who came in handy at the end, the geek and then the gruff boss that kept them all in cheek. It was the perfect balance of work and play. He knew that he'd be able to make a team of his own work but the idea of leaving Gibbs behind as well as McGee and Ziva were the main thought on his mind. He knew that he'd never lose his friendship with them but he also knew the chances of them seeing outside of work due to the amount of work they'd all get would be minimal.

Sighing, he slammed the folder shut. McGee should be the one that had faith in him. The one that believed he could make a team of his own work because god knows he'd worked underneath Gibbs long enough to know how to keep a team going and to know all the damned tricks. McGee should have been the one weighing up the pros and cons of the situation. He shouldn't have been the one blowing the idea completely out of the water.

"Damn you probie," he growled knowing that he'd been confident about running his team before the younger agent had simply commented that the only reason he had been a team leader was because Gibbs wasn't there. Tony would never be as good as Gibbs. Tony knew that. He embraced that but maybe being like Gibbs would be what made him the ultimate team leader? Maybe it took the tough exterior, the head slapping and the grunting instead of vocal responses. "I can't do this." He said picking up the file, intending to put it in the bin just so that he couldn't look at it any more when there was a knock at his front door.

Putting the file back down on the table, he moved over and opened the door to groan when he saw McGee standing there. "What? You came to give me another kick?" He demanded to know as he left the door open and moved back into his apartment, his hand reaching out for the beer bottle so that he could take a long drink as he stared at McGee.

"I didn't mean what I said today, DiNozzo." The younger agent whispered as he moved towards the man, his hands fidgeting and Tony knew that was a sure sign of the man's nerves. "I think you'd make an amazing team leader. You did brilliantly when Gibbs deserted us all." He pointed out and Tony made a mental note of the man's choice of words but decided not to comment on that just now because he could see McGee was still trying to work out what to say to him. "I didn't want you to go."

"Oh Probie, I thought you'd have been over the moon at the idea of me leaving? There would be no one at the office to tease you about your weight, geeky ways or come up with McNicknames any more." He commented lightly knowing that if he didn't make light of the situation then he might actually reach over and punch the innocent look right off his younger agent's face.

"Tony, none of that..." he stopped talking as the older agent picked up the remote control to the television and started to rewind back the tape. "Are you even listening to me?" He demanded to know. He was trying to apologise and the man only seemed to care about what was on television! He growled. "You know what, I was right all along. You wouldn't be able to run your own bloody team because you only ever think of yourself, DiNozzo. There's no such thing as a team playing bone in your whole..." he grunted the rest of his sentence as he was pushed up against the wall by a very angry Tony. He couldn't help but grin. "So I guess you were listening?"

"You'd best say what you came here to say, Probie," Tony growled angrily, "as I'm starting to lose my patience and I really don't want to punch that pretty little face of yours." McGee looked at him for a few moments, his pale ivory skin blushing red at the idea of Tony calling his face pretty.

"Tony, I said what I said because I didn't want you to go." He whispered as he bowed his head. "I didn't want you to leave me." He looked up at the man, the fear that he knew he should be feeling slowly disappearing because he knew now that he had nothing to lose. Even if he did say these things and Tony didn't agree then Tony would be leaving to run his own team so they'd never have to face each other again. If that didn't happen, McGee could always transfer out but he didn't care what the conclusion was. He just needed for Tony to know what he'd been feeling for a long time. He looked down again as he whispered, "I love you."

This proclamation was followed by a long silence so McGee sighed as he realised he'd crossed the line. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just leave," he said trying to wriggle out from underneath the man and froze as Tony growled against him, his head moving to press against his shoulder. It seemed the apparent innocent action had done more to Tony than he'd thought it would. "Wait... You're... What?" He said suddenly confused realising that he'd have probably been on safer ground if Tony had simply rejected him.

"McGee, you realise being a dick towards me isn't the usual method of telling a guy that you love them?" Tony pointed out before pressing a kiss to the man's cheek. "It normally works easier with flowers, cards, sometimes chocolates and then if you're really lucky a date."

"Are you messing with my head?" McGee suddenly bit out not putting it past Tony to use this as another piece of ammunition for his teasing. Tony just groaned before running his finger tips across McGee's cheekbones slowly. McGee looked down at him, swallowing past the lump in his throat as he watched Tony lean in and take hold of his lips. The kiss was gentle, caring and extremely soothing against McGee's fears that Tony didn't want this.

"No I'm not messing with your head," Tony whispered as he broke the kiss, his hands running through McGee's ginger hair gently before smiling.

"So will you stay?" McGee whispered still fearing that even after he'd bared his soul to the man he'd still want his own team and leave them behind. Tony smiled at him before kissing him again.

"I had already made the decision not to go," he promised against McGee's lips causing the man to groan as he'd realised that he hadn't needed to say anything after all but Tony didn't give him chance to regret anything, he just continued kissing away as he'd found his reason to stay with the team after all.


End file.
